Talk:Allison Rose Speed/@comment-73.54.182.192-20140414163911/@comment-73.54.182.192-20140427155623
If you read what I wrote. I never said not to make assumptions, I was stating to be FAIR and not say blame Alli for leaving until they heard the truth and NOT to say hateful things when they don't know the truth (my comment came right after the hateful "bitch" comment and that is what I was responding to) ... I was just trying to state why it was possible that it was Charles that wanted the split not Alli and to show another POSSIBLE ("maybe") scenerio to those who were bashing and being hateful to Alli ... Saying to be FAIR and to not to take sides until they heard Alli's side ... And I never said anything bad about Charles (or called him hateful names) ... just because he loves the band and wants out of the marriage doesn't make him a bad guy (just as it doesn't make Alli a bad person if it was her, choice cancer or no cancer!). If people don't know their personal details they shouldn't judge or find fault with either of them (ie: harsh name calling and hateful comments)! ...That is all I was trying to state. I don't think there is a good or bad person here and I was just trying to calm down the assholes on here that were being so mean and ugly to Alli for no good reason (and without facts). EVERYONE is entitled to their "assumptions" or to say what they think happened or to pose questions to other bloggers (even if it is just an assumption or putting a question out there to get a response - isn't that the point of a blog to have back and forth conversation)!?? .... Again all I was shooting for was kindness towards both of them and to keep it fair until we all knew more ... Mainly because of all the mean ass comments people were making about Alli ... In other words there is no right or wrong, good or bad ... I was just trying to show the other side to the narrow minded people ... and if you read what I wrote I said "maybe" and "my guess" because she not communicating and that she wasn't in the video ... I made no HARD LINE ACCUSATIONS, nor any mean or hateful comments towards Charles. The only thing I stated was he loved the band and touring, which he does and if he MAYBE made the choice and it wasn't her... Oh well that is life and his business and I ended it at that ... And not to rub anyones face in it . .. But Alli did state in her recent video that Charles made the separation announcement video on his own and she wasn't cool with that (to me that was a no brainer from day one, since they always did every important video together) ... Anyways Happy blogging and vlog watching. Just keep it real and kind people. Keep supporting both of them... you don't have to take sides!